Jericho's Game
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Jericho Wilson is a 13 year old Mutant with a very large brain. Her friend Ender is amazingly smart and the only one who knows of her powers. What will they encounter on their journey from Space Cadet Academy to saving human kind. Who's the highest commanding officer who doesn't like the fact that she left the academy? EnderXFemJericho.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! With a new story and new inspiration! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ENDER'S GAME OR TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

**Ender's Game: Chapter 1:**

* * *

Hello there. My name's Jericho and I'm a mute. I wasn't always that way, but, I didn't exactly have the best childhood. My real name is Josie Amadeus Wilson and I have short golden blond wavy hair and emerald green eyes. I use the name Jericho because my real name reminds to much of my Father who I despise. I can possess people if they stare into my eyes, I'm telepathic and I can travel through electricity. So it's pretty awesome, however, only a handful of people know I'm a Mutant as people at the Space Cadet Academy call us. Yes, I go to a Space Cadet Academy. One of the one girls there, may I add. No one who attends -except moi- knows I'm a Mutant. My goodness, I would get kicked out in an instant.

Let me explain what exactly this academy is. It's an academy for the smartest kids in the whole world so we can train our minds and if we pass, we get sent off into space to train some more and one of us will stop an alien invasion that'll destroy us all. Please bare in mind that most of us are 11 - 15 years of age (I'm 13 and a half). So yeah, that is it in a nut shell. It's really annoying because there's this guy who keeps picking on me because I'm a mute and I can't use my powers or my Martial Arts. It sucks! Like, a lot!

I kind of lied when I said that no one but me knows about my abilities. There's one other person. My friend Andrew "Ender" Wiggin (He's my age). He accidentally found out about them when he saw me possess my (now fired) science teacher in one of the science rooms and making him streak across the academy grounds because he refused to take away my detention for not answering his question verbally, when he knows I'm a mute. He deserved it.

Anyway, Ender found out and promised not to tell. That was three years ago and he still hasn't told a soul. We're actually really good friends now and he's the only person in the entire academy that understands what I say in sign language. It's nice to have a friend. I have to admit, I think he's quite attractive, but I'll never tell him that. Oh that's irony.

At this time, I was was currently sitting on a bench in the large park by my house. Swinging my legs. "Jericho!" I turned around to see Ender running towards me with a rare smile on his face. I grinned and waved at him. He came up to me and enveloped me in a hug, which he only did when he was super excited. I pulled away and cocked my brow at him. Silently asking: "_What's the excitement about?"_

"Guess!"

_"Unless you've forgotten. I can't really guess." _I signed to him. He gave a sad sigh and gave me the puppy dog look in which he knows I cannot resist. _"Alright. I'll try."_

"Awesome."

_"Is it the fact that you're going to Battle School?" _I joked and he became serious.

"How did you know?" My face turned pale.

_"When are you leaving?"_

"Tomorrow."

_"Oh... I'm going to miss you."_

"Don't worry. I'll write."

_"You betta!"_

The next day I got up and got ready for Ender's leaving. I got changed into my uniform and hadn't even got a lesson into the day when I was called into the head office. Bare in mind I am nowhere near awake. I sat down in the chair and waited for the head to start talking. "Hello Wilson."

A wave in response.

"Now, I'm sure you know of Wiggin's departure to Battle School."

A nod.

"The highest ranking authorities know that you are from a strong military family. You're brother Grant Wilson was the best in Battle."

A nod. Fighting tears.

"You are one of our best minds. The only one who could possibly rival Ender."

A modest shrug and a blush.

"Would you like to join Ender?"

A very enthusiastic nod. The head smiled.

"Very well, you will bright and early tomorrow morning. Your mother will be informed."

I stood and bowed. A sign of my many thanks.

"Your welcome Wilson."

As I packed my things, I couldn't help but think, _"Don't worry Grant. I'll make sure the Wilson's keep our reputation."_

* * *

What do you all think?

It's a shorty I know!

Yes I made Jericho a kick ass girl and for those who don't know Grant Wilson, look him up.

He's basically Jericho's older brother (yes, he's in the original comics!)

Hope you enjoy!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I DO NOT OWN ENDER'S GAME OR TEEN TITANS! ENJOY!**

* * *

I was excited but nervous. Who wouldn't be? Leaving in secret to go Battle School and make sure your best friend doesn't find out for a month. It's going to be quite the adventure and a very big scare. How utterly odd. Anyway, I'm from a strong military family and Grant wouldn't be scared so I won't be. I have to make sure that the Wilson's stay feared in the military as no other of my family can. My father was kicked out, my mother quit training soldiers, Grant's dead and I have no other siblings. I'm the last one.

As I stepped into my transportation, I gave a firm salute and the doors shut. I decided to sleep as it's a frigging long time to reach Battle School. Me no like that. Sleep or not? Sleep? Awake? Sleep? Awake? Sleep? Awake? Sleep? Awa - Nap! I'll nap! Sleep for the most of it and be wide awake when I get there! Fricking genius! I layed down on the hard bed and closed my eyes, it was so tiring doing absolutely nothing for hours. As blackness took over my sight, I felt my self starting to drift off into a deep sleep. _"Have to wake up before I get there. Have to be awake before I get there. Have to be - Screw it! If they wake me up, then we'll see how they deal with the Wilson Wrath!"_ I thought with a smile and let sleep take me away to the field of dreams.

* * *

**Unknown Person's P.O.V:**

* * *

"God, she looks just like her brother..."

"Yes she does Commander. You can tell she's a Wilson."

"Should we wake her?" I said and Graff looked at me with a scared expression.

"Wake her up? That's ludacris! If we wake her up, she unleash the Wilson Wrath. Surely you remember the Wilson Wrath." Graff said and I laughed.

"Ah yes, the Wilson Wrath." I thought back to the time the High Commander came to Battle School and Graff woke him. I shivered. "I remember that one. He beat you good, Graff. 12 years old and he battered you. I'll never forget it." Graff grimaced at the embarrassing memory, then he smiled slightly.

"Yes, he was a tough one."

"They all are, Graff. You and me should know that better than anyone." I observed the sleeping child. "She doesn't look dangerous." I said, looking over the dreaming girl. She was a small girl, with cute bouncy blond curls, a small smile, freckles. She didn't look like a Wilson, "She doesn't look like she'll be able to survive, Graff. She'll break in Battle School..." This made Graff nearly burst out loud laughing, but, he held it in. Not wanting to wake the unaware child.

"Break in Battle School? My friend, she was bred for Battle..."

"What's her name?"

"She goes by the name of Jericho."

"Odd name. How are we going to get her inside her room with the others?"

"Others? You are mistaken, my friend. She starts alone, partaking in no Battles or lessons.

"I see. Does the High Commander know?"

"No he doesn't. He's the reason she was never going to leave the Academy despite her amazing potential. He doesn't want her to be the next Galdiator."

"The Gladiators were designed for the Wilson family! Doen't he think she's good enough?"

"He knows she's good enough. You know why he didn't want her to come here." I nodded.

"The High Commander is afraid that Battle School will change her for the worst. She is an innocent little thing considering what she's been through."

"Yes. Now come, we have to get the needle to keep her asleep."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:** **(Jericho's)**

* * *

I woke up in a room all on my own. No one in with me, no furniture except for the bed I was laying on. It was quite dark with only a single bulb dangling dangerously from the ceiling to light up my room. _"Where am I?" _I thought to myself. Hating it already. I wanted to leave. Then I slapped myself hard in the face. _"What am I saying? Well, nothing actually, but, anyway. For the pride of my family, I'm a Wilson! Surviving is one of the things were experts at doing! All I need are a few bright ideas."_

* * *

**Graff's P.O.V:**

* * *

Through the cameras, I watched as I saw the clogs begin to turn in Jericho's head. A smirk appeared on her face and she stood up, looking at her bed. It was old bed, with loose screws that held the wooden legs together, thin sheets, ruined matress. It didn't seemed fit for a Wilson by any standards, but, I wanted to see what she would do. If she make it work.

Jericho began to expertly take out the screws and put them in a neat pile for a later time. When the bed legs had been dismantled, she placed them in a pile near to the screws and started on the bedding. She kneeled at the end of the bed and opened the duvet cover to discover that it was hidden goose down. Buttoning the cover back up, she grabbed the bottom corners and began to forcefully shake it up and down. We could see the quilt become thicker and more comfort - looking, Jericho continued to shake the quilt harder until she was satisfied. The thin, uncomfortable looking quilt had transformed into a fluffy, soft quilt. She then laid it down gently, smoothing it out with a smile. She knelt beside the pillows and fluffed them till they look comfortable.

Jericho looked up at the light and frowned. Suddenly, a smile came over her face and she slowly began to dissapear into electricity that was going into the lightbulb. A mutant in the school!

* * *

Hiya!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ENDER'S GAME OR TEEN TITANS CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

By the time Graff, a few other lieutenants and some of their strongest students, including the Salamander Captain Bonzo had reached Jericho's door, she was fast asleep on her bed. Curled in a tight ball, thumb in her mouth, her cheeks rosy and a small smile on her face. She was sleeping on top of the covers, with her head resting on the pillow and her blond curls squished against the soft pillow. Graff had put his arms out to stop anyone from entering and Bonzo huffed, "Let's go. She's sleeping! Now is the –"Graff slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Keep your voice down. The reason she's asleep is the reason we're not going in there."

"Why?"

"Let's just say she doesn't respond well to be woken." Bonzo raised a brow at this statement. He slipped under Graff's arm and grabbed Jericho arm, jerking her up. As her body rose, Jericho's eyes snapped open and she glared at him with a glare that made every hair on his body stand on end. She grabbed his hand, yanking it off and bending his wrist the wrong way. Bonzo bit back a yell. She twisted until he fell to the floor. She grabbed him by his short hair, pulling him up before smashing her knee into his face, blood poured from his nose. Jericho jerked him up by his ear, shoving her knee into his gut, grabbing the back off his one piece suit and throwing him across the room. Tears were silently escaping Bonzo's eyes as the blow to his guts had taken his breath away. Graff sighed, "There you have it, Bonzo. Why you never wake up Jericho."

Jericho gave Graff a pointed look and he shrunk back a bit. She gave him an expression that said: "What am I doing in here? Did I do something wrong?"

"We need to keep you away from the others for awhile Jericho, so Ender can get used to the school and routine." At the mention of Ender, all anger left Jericho's face. She smiled gently and frowned slightly when she saw Bonzo still on the floor. Jericho walked over to him and he flinched, she picked him up bridal style and handed him to Graff who ordered him to be taken to the Medical Wing. A student took him and ran for his life. "We also need to know you are stable with your... Mutations."

A quirked eyebrow.

"Your powers, Jericho. We need to know you are stable enough to be in an organized group under pressure." Jericho was in a state of shock. Her pupils had dilated, her mouth was slightly unhinged and she was quite pale. She gave a look that said: "How did you find out?"

"You have surveillance cameras in here, Jericho. We saw you go into that light bulb and make it to the full brightness. It took us years to get it that dull. Is that all you can do? Or is there more?" Jericho nodded and swallowed. Any object in the room began to levitate and everyone – minus Jericho – gasped. Jericho sighed and everything fell gently. "Is that-" Jericho held up her hand to silence him. She gulped and brought her finger to bring him forward. He stepped over to her and she stared him in the eyes. He gasped loudly as her eyes became black, only the green of her remained. He could see her fading and like his brain and body were being filled with some odd feeling. Graff vanished. Replaced by Jericho.

She turned around to face the others. All their jaws nearly hit the floor. Graff's eyes were black, with a ring of green. "Hello everyone. Yes, I can go into any type of electricity, I can move things with my mind and posses people. By doing this, I can talk through their voice and pick through their thoughts. Just thought I'd tell you... Oh and, you over there." She pointed to a boy who was still standing with his jaw slack. "You have drool running down your chin. Wipe it off and close your mouth before something flies in it. You are a soldier, not a crocodile gaping in the sun." The other students snickered and she left Graff's body. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. One of the lieutenants raised a brow.

"I'm guessing that happens too..." Jericho gave an awkward smiled and shrugged. "I like you kid."

* * *

Graff awoke in the Medical Wing next to Bonzo. The lieutenant that bought him saw he was awake and came over to him. "What happened?"

"Well Jericho kinda took over your body using her powers and explain how her powers work and what she's able to do with them. One of the side effects is the fact that once she comes out of that person, they faint. She apologizes deeply for it."

"I see. Do you know what's wrong with Bonzo? What's the damage?"

"Broken nose, fractured wrist, spine misplacement from the landing and some internal bleeding. Not much, only a tiny amount. Very fixable. He's lucky she didn't hit him too hard."

"Agreed. He turned into me. Learned the hard way about the Wilson Wrath. It must be so painful for him."

"That wasn't the Wilson Wrath. You came off worse. Broken wrists, fractured knee cap, spinal cord needed snapping back into place and you had a split in your skull. He got'cha good, Graff. You have to give him that. You nearly died. The Wilson Wrath is when you nearly die."

"You have a point. That was the Warning Wilson Wrath. I do give that boy credit. He's a strong lad. Everyone's proud of him."

"Oh how I know. There's something else I know for certain."

"What's that?"

"She is going to make an amazing Gladiator." Graff smiled and nodded. Neither of them noticed the tall and muscular silhouette standing in the shadows. Listening. Watching. Making sure the rumors were true.

"Yes she is lieutenant. Yes she is."

"Who is?"

They both whipped their heads to the known voice with fear. The seventeen year old stepped out of the shadows with a glaring eye. That's right. Eye. This boy wore an eye patch over his left eye as he was partially blind. Deep blue stared at them, cold and unyielding. He stood about 6"4 with military short blond hair at the front, his hair became a lot longer behind the steel that kept his eye patch in place. Graff swallowed and nodded, "High Commander Grant Wilson..."

"Graff. Is it true?"

"What is true?"

Grant remained impassive. "That you let my baby sister into Battle School?" Graff began to sweat slightly and the glare returned. "So the rumors are true! You let Joey into the School. Disobeying my direct orders never to let her in!"

Graff was about to respond when they heard a clatter. The three men turned to see Jericho standing there, completely stiff. The clatter had come from a tray of food and an adorable letter that Jericho had bought for Graff to say sorry. Jericho and Grant stared at each other, tears filled her eyes and Grant held out his arms. Saying that hugs were open for business.

* * *

How's everybody doing?**  
**

Leave reviews to help me on what you think and to help me with this story.

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
